1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing technique of a plastic pallet, and especially to the structure of every slide-block module on a plastic pallet shaping mold.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional pallet 1 is composed of a bearing surface 2, a supporting surface 3 and a plurality of supporting columns provided between the bearing surface 2 and the supporting surface 3;
the plurality of supporting columns include four corner supporting columns 4.1, four pallet-edge supporting columns 4.2 on the surrounding sides of the plastic pallet and a central supporting column 4.3, a plurality of lateral openings 5 are provided between the bearing surface 2 and the supporting surface 3 and are provided each between a corner supporting columns 4.1 and one of the pallet-edge supporting columns 4.2 both on the surrounding sides of the plastic pallet, and further a plurality of inner through holes are provided to be communicated with the lateral openings 5; by virtue of material decreasing by having the above mentioned openings and through holes, cost of manufacturing is reduced, a mechanical arm of a piling machine can be inserted into the openings for the actions of transporting and storing.
The above stated pallet 1 and bearing surface 2 are composed of a plurality of ribs which are arranged across one another in 90 degree crossing angles, and by virtue that the plurality of supporting columns are provided between the pallet 1 and the bearing surface 2, for the convenience of manufacturing, some areas transversely or longitudinally allocated between the central supporting column 4.3 and each four pallet-edge supporting column 4.2 of the plastic pallet normally are provided with ribs 6 arranged in a single direction (transverse or longitudinal); the structural parts of such ribs 6 arranged in a single direction are subjected to non uniform distribution of force borne, concentration of stresses and having problem of damage.
And more, the lateral openings 5 and the inner through holes provided among the plurality of supporting columns are uneasy to have their mold built for manufacturing, in view of this, a conventional technique with a publication number 589,271 has a longer slide block and a shorter slide block respectively inserted into the lateral sides of a pallet mold to make lateral openings and inner through holes; however, when the length of the above slide blocks gets increased, manufacturing of the pallet mold gets more difficult, thus the time of the stroke for extracting the mold and the cost of the mold are increased.
In view of the above stated, the inventor of the present invention provides a “structure of slide-block module on a plastic pallet shaping mold” based on his professional experience of years in studying and experiments in related fields for improving the structure of the ribs arranged in a single direction, for increasing the strength of the bearing surface to thereby reducing the cost of manufacturing the pallet mold, and more important, to shorten the stroke of mold extracting, thus an object of reducing the working hour can be achieved.